ABCs
by Cazypup
Summary: Yeah, I wrote a Victuuri smut


"This is stupid." Yuuri sat on the bed leaning on the headboard. "Why am I even doing this?" He questioned himself knowing that he was going to do it anyway. Boredom is the true reason for this idea. This stupid idea. It wasn't like he had anything better to do. Victor was gone and Yuuri simply couldn't take it. He had tried calling but nothing. He understood that Victor was busy but damn if it wasn't frustrating.

Now here he was, sitting on the bed, ready to jack off. He was just that bored. This even happened to be the first idea he had just not with the game. No, the game came a bit after he the idea. He had to thank the Internet for that. Though, asking himself why he would even play the game is reasonable. Again, the boredom was to blame. Now the game was pretty simple. All he had to do was say the alphabet and see how far he would get. Why? No reason. Just boredom.

"Whatever." He sighed. "At least it saves me from boredom." He put down his phone in the night stand next to the bed. Still, he made no move to start. Instead he chuckled at himself. "Victor would be so disappointed in me." He leaned back and lifted his hips to slide down his boxers. "Then again, he would love to watch." Victor watching. Just idea made his dick twitch. Then he remembered the night before Victor left.

"I want something to picture while I'm away."

He could practically hear Victor's low seductive voice as if the moment had just happened. Unfortunately, it had been days ago. Which was simply far too long for Yuuri.

"Well, here I go." He wrapped his fingers around his half-hard length, gasping slightly. "A." He started moving his hand slowly. "B." He already wished it was Victor. How he missed the soft and playful touch of Victor's hands. "C." He sped up slightly imagining it was Victor's hand instead of his own. "D, E, F-"His breath hitched as he sped up. "Hah-G, H, I, J-" He gasped. For a brief few seconds he slowed his movements to roll himself over so he was facing the headboard. He held onto the headboard as his hand sped up once again. "Ah-K, L, N..?" His hand went faster. "Agh..M." A moan escaped his lips when he slipped his thumb over the slit. His grasp on the headboard tightened. "O, P, Q-shit—fuck this game." His hand was going so wonderfully fast. His wrist ached much like rest of his body. How he ached for release. He was so close.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Not just anyone was calling. Given the certain ring tone, it was none other than Victor. Yuuri stopped his hand, whining at the loss of friction. He took a deep breath before reaching for his phone. He answered.

"Yuuri!" Victor cheered happily. His voice was like music to Yuuri's ears.

"Fuck." Yuuri whispered.

"What was that?"

"N-nothing." He shifted back to his older position. "So, why did you call?" He tried his best to keep his voice stable enough.

"I managed to have some free time so I called you."

"Oh."

"I feel like I interrupted something. Did I?"

"Uh..." His mind was screaming for him to say no in fear of Victor hanging up but he craved friction horribly. "Yes." He breathed out.

"Oh sorry, I'll hang up if you wan-"

"No! Don't, please." He begged.

"Oh I see...okay, don't worry I won't Yuuri." He could practically hear Victor smirk. Still, he sighed in relief. "So, Yuuri, what did I interrupt?" Victor's voice grew low almost teasing causing a shiver to run down Yuuri.

"Ah—you know exactly what." Yuuri inched his hand back down. Victor chuckled only causing Yuuri to get impatient. Almost immediately his hand was wrapped back around his dick and he began to pump slowly. Once again, he sighed in relief.

"It's a shame I can't be there to help." If only...

"Yeah..." He stroked faster at the thought. How he wished for Victor to be there. He missed Victor more than anything. He couldn't stand being so far away from Victor. Especially now.

"What I wouldn't do to be there..." Victor trailed off probably into his own little fantasy. Only seconds later he spoke again, snapping back to reality. "Let me hear you Yuuri." Yuuri groaned, speeding up his movements. He didn't just want more, he needed more. Anything he did alone simply wasn't enough.

"Victor..." He whimpered. It was all he could manage, his breath ragged, body desperate. He couldn't think, his mind was just clouded growing more and more clouded the closer he got to release and shit he was close. There was just something more he needed. He knew exactly what it was and, by god, if only he could have it. The best he could do was suck on his own fingers for a moment to wet them.

"Yuuri, are you doing exactly what I think you're doing?" Yuuri slipped his fingers out of his mouth.

"Yes." He breathed as he brought his fingers to his ass, his arm brushing against his cock causing him to gasp. He pushed one finger in slowly. His breath hitched for a second. He then let out a long sigh as the finger drove further. Soon enough, it was in down to the knuckle. He didn't even hesitate, pulling the finger back and thrusting it back in. "Fuck...yes." He hissed.

"My god, Yuuri. Do you really miss me that much?" Victor's voice was filled with arousal. This only encouraged Yuuri to continue, thrusting in faster.

"Of course." His voice was just above a whisper. Then, needing more, he added another finger. He moaned at the slight burn. He thrusted the fingers as fast as he possibly could. He moved his hips trying to thrust the fingers further but no matter what he knew they could never go as far as he wanted them to. Still, they were enough to make him squirm and pant in delight. He curled and uncurled his fingers at seemingly random times only adding to the pleasure. He was so close and fuck he couldn't take it. There was just one little thing he needed more to push him over the edge.

"Go ahead Yuuri, cum." Victor's voice was the last straw. Yuuri could only whimper as he came. His mind went blank until he eventually came down from the high. "My, my, Yuuri, I didn't think you were so desperate." Right, Victor. He had forgotten about the situation for a moment.

"I just...miss you."

"I know and don't worry I'll be home tomorrow."

"That's still so far away though."

"I know, I hate the distance too." Victor sighed. "Unfortunately, I have to go but I promise you that tomorrow will be much better."

"Okay, I..I love you."

"I love you too. Now get some sleep." Victor hung up leaving Yuuri to stare at his phone for a long moment.

 _Tomorrow..._


End file.
